Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure!
Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! is the first instalment in Fujiwara Hibiki's Pretty Cure franchise. The season tells the story of four girls who fight as the legendary warriors of sweets to fight against the evil that is trying to eliminate all life on Earth. The series' motifs are sweets and justice. Production Fujiwara Hibiki started producing Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! on October 20, 2015, in which the logo was designed and the main protagonist was created. On October 23, 2015, Hibiki announced the name of the protagonist, in other words, the lead Cure. On October 24, 2015, another Cure was revealed, with the civilian names of the two Cures leaked a day later. On November 8, 2015, two other Cures were revealed. On November 22, 2015, the logo for the series had been leaked. Synopsis Imai Ichigo, an idol who just debuted in the music industry, is on her way home from a hard day of singing all day and thinking about what sweets she should make her friend Kiki when she hears a strange word. "Shora"? What kind of word could that be? Being a curious girl that she can be sometimes, she goes to investigate only to be pounced on by a rabbit?! The rabbit turns out to be the source of the strange word who tries to get Ichigo to help her find something called a Heamond Emblem. Unwillingly, she helps but is interrupted by a monster from some bad guy known as Darkna Shadow. With a device unknown to her, Ichigo says the words of justice, "Pretty Cure, Twirl On!" and becomes the legendary warrior, Cure Mallow! Along with the rabbit, Chocola, and a girl who has an interest in her, Tachibana Kotono, Ichigo begins her Sweet and Sour ride in fighting Darkna Shadow. Characters Pretty Cure / '|キュアマロー|Kyua Marō}} Ichigo is a thirteen year old sweet girl nicknamed "baka", who has a love for baking sweets and singing. Due to her love of singing, she became an idol who has currently just debuted into the industry. She is also rather caring and ever since she became a Pretty Cure, she has been trying to use her skills to protect those she cares for even more. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Mallow, whose powers represent healing. / '|キュアキャラメル|Kyua Kyarameru}} Kotono is an energetic girl who is rather popular at school, but hates it and has taken an interest in Ichigo due to their similar interest in music. She loves to have fun, like doing karaoke and hates when things don't go her way. She is rather sassy and is bad at keeping secrets and thinks being a Pretty Cure is strange but good for her and everyone around her. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Caramel, whose powers represent light. '|キュアライム|Kyua Raimu}} A kind green haired Cure who gives tips to the new Cures on how to improve their fighting skills. She has the power of jewels. '|キュアカラント|Kyua Karanto}} A lilac haired Cure who is always with Cure Lime and prefers that the other Cures give up fighting. Her power is based of music. Sugar Chateau Chocola is the rabbit-like fairy partner for both Ichigo and Kotono who came from Sugar Chateau to collect the Heamond Emblems that had appeared on Earth and is afraid that they may be a great item for the Darka Shadow "people" to use to wipe the whole universe from existent. She doesn't obey rules often and ends her sentences with "~shora". Licor is the rabbit-like mascot partner for both Cure Lime and Cure Currant who came from Sugar Chateau with Lady Sugala's permission to find two Pretty Cure who will become strong warriors to protect both Earth from Darkna Shadow. He is very independent and kind and ends his sentences with "~rishi". The ruler of Sugar Chateau who sent only Licor down to Earth to find responsible girls to become Pretty Cure and fight Darkna Shadow. She is rather calm and collected but can be quite strict when need be. Darkna Shadow Faire is the first of the generals of Darkna Shadow to appear but doesn't make herself known to the Cures until episode 5. She prefers to stick to herself and hates getting the center of attention and prefers seeing the world exist but with no humans or animals in sight. Bitter is one of the generals of Darkna Shadow. Fumo is the youngest genera of Darkna Shadow. The monsters of the series who are created by bitter magic. Minor Characters Items * : The transformation item for the the girls. * : A bag that the girls can place their Sugar Touch and Heamond Emblems in when not using them. * : The collectible items of this series that could be either heart shaped or diamond shaped. Locations * : The world where Chocola and Licor came from. Trivia *''Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure!'' shares it's kanji for "Sweet" with Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Fujiwara Hibiki reveals on November 20, 2015, that there will be two Pretty Cure teams of two Cures in the Sweet and Sour! series, making this the first Pretty Cure series to have more than one main Pretty Cure team. **''Sweet and Sour!'' is however, the second series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have more than one Pretty Cure team in the series. *Unlike the other Pretty Cure series which were announced with their logo, Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! was announced without the logo. Its logo appeared a month after its announcement. *Despite not revealed with having an English dub, Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! has an English logo. *''Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have two mysterious Cures who don't join the main team straight away. *Part of the opening for Sweet and Sour! was leaked a month before the title was even announced, making it the first season where you hear the opening before its official trailer even comes out. Media Merchandise :Main page: Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! Merchandise Episodes Gallery Shoutouts :User:FairySina: For drawing the logos of the series Category:CureHibiki Category:Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:Gallery